


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by depthsofmysol



Series: The Journal of Arthur and Eames [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depthsofmysol/pseuds/depthsofmysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had promised Eames he would be home for their first official Christmas as husband and husband. Unfortunately, it was a promise he would have to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from. Just that the idea took hold and refused to let go.

Christmas was supposed to be about spending time with family, enjoying time together as a couple, and not having to worry about looking over your shoulder. It was supposed to be time they could just enjoy being together, enjoy their first Christmas as a married couple. They'd promised each other that this was the year they would finally enjoy a holiday together. It wasn't supposed to be spent in some European hospital, hearing the rhythmic sounds of the machines echoing the struggle for life on the bed. It wasn't supposed to be wondering whether or not he would survive the accident that put him there.

_I promise that I'll be back before Christmas, Eames_ , Arthur told him. _I shouldn't be gone more than a week, tops. And then no more jobs till after the new year._

He had been determined to hold him to that, even though all he wanted to do was keep him home. No one could stop Arthur when he'd found a job he felt could be a challenge. The thrill of it all was what kept them both going, what kept them still in the game. They'd promised each other when they no longer enjoyed it they would quietly retire. Where they'd yet to decide. But one day they would. They'd promised each other that.

Now Eames wondered if maybe he shouldn't have tried just a little bit harder to keep Arthur from leaving. He'd just returned after a month away on his own job, and having his partner inform him that his own assignment would be taking him away the next day hadn't been the homecoming he expected. But that was their life. They couldn't always work together, and even if they could, he was quite certain Arthur would say no. For their own sanity, if not for their relationship, their marriage.

"You know, poppet, this was not how I imagined spending our first Christmas together," he sighed, dropping kisses along the other man's knuckles that were carefully cradled between his own hands. 

The bruises, and smattering of cuts were the only visible sign of the accident that initially put Arthur in the hospital. It was only when he'd arrived later did Eames find out the full extent of what happened. He'd trusted the extractor, knew Arthur did as well. Neither of them knew the man was on a mob hit list, and by association anyone else would become a target. Had that piece of information come to light, neither one of them would have worked with the man. And neither would anyone else who wanted to actually stay alive.

Pushing the guilt aside, Eames had noticed the clock had crossed midnight, which meant technically it was now Christmas. It wasn't the way he'd wanted to spend it, remembering the things they'd discussed beforehand. But then again, as long as he had Arthur he wouldn't have wanted to spend it any other way.

"Happy Christmas, Arthur," he whispered, kissing the man's forehead. 

"Eames," came the reply, so quiet Eames almost missed it, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he tutted, "you're alive. That's what matters." 

They were together, as well. But that didn't matter quite as much as the fact that Arthur was alive. It was the best Christmas gift he could have ever gotten. Even better than when Arthur had actually accepted his proposal. And Eames didn't think that could ever be topped. Of course there was always a first time for everything.


End file.
